Happy New Year
by Ke'Anna
Summary: Todd and tea ring in the New Year in a *very* pleasant way.


HAPPY NEW YEAR  
  
Tea sat on Starr's bed stroking the child's hair gently as she fell asleep. She enjoyed tucking the little girl into bed, and more and more often Starr asked for her. Now she was doing it as much as Todd. She was bending over stiffly so as not to get her dress wrinkled. Tea was already fully dressed for the New Year's Eve party that Viki had invited them to, but Todd was still getting ready. He was in their bedroom hunting down the gold cufflinks that she'd given him for Christmas, engraved with his initials.  
  
They'd had a wonderful Christmas, their first as a real family, and Tea was pleased and happy to note that her husband mostly behaved. Mostly. It was when they were in bed together later that night after Starr was safely asleep and dreaming sweet dreams of her many new toys, that he was being very, very bad.  
  
She giggled girlishly at the thought behind cupped hands. It wasn't the sort of thing she should be thinking about in front of Starr, though she felt pretty sure that Starr couldn't read her mind.She kissed her stepdaughter on the forehead and exited back out of the room.  
  
Softly shutting the door, she headed for the bedroom that she shared with her husband. He was wrangling with the bowtie of his tuxedo she insisted he wear to the formal occasion, and making a mess of it. He sighed, frustration twisting his features into grimace.  
  
"Oh hell," he muttered, pulling the tie from around his neck, "Why do I need a tie anyway?" He noticed his wife his wife standing in the doorway and nodded down at himself. "Hey Delgado, isn't the tie-less, open-throated look in this year?"  
  
Tea smiled. She tapped the face of her small silver watch, teasingly.   
"And they say women are slow dressers."  
  
"You wouldn't be so smart if you had to wear a tie," he replied in a caustic, but somehow sheepish way that made her laugh.  
  
"Here Querido," she waved him over to her and took the tie from his hands. "I used to tie my father's ties all the time after...after my mother left." She could feel a lump in her throat and swallowed it down. *No,* she thought, *this is a happy occasion, so lets be happy, Tea. Got that?*  
  
Todd was looking down, sympathy and understanding in his hazel eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile. She kissed his cheek and moved closer to get a better grip on his tie. She was very close to him now, nearly body to body, and soon became painfully aware of it. She could tell by the feel of him that he was aware of it too. She wanted to grin, but was unnerved by how hot her skin felt.   
  
She marveled at how easily turned on she was by him. Just a look, a touch, just the nearness of him was intoxicating to her.  
  
"Stop that. We're going to be late if you start thinking that way. And I already did my makeup. "  
  
She could feel Todd pushing against her further in sly little movements. He bent down to sniff her clean hair, her shampoo giving off the aroma of honeysuckle, and she tensed ever so slightly. Her fingers trembled as she pulled the silk band into it's last knot and stepped   
away.  
  
"There," she announced, her voice not quite steady, "All done. Now we can get going."  
  
Todd's face broke into a teasingly sexy smile. "We still have time."  
She sighed. There was no doubt anymore of what was on his mind.   
  
"Todd...no...we'll be late."  
  
"For the Mannings," he replied, his grin widening, "They'll wait."  
  
She set her face sternly, "Whatever you have in mind, Todd Manning, you can just forget it! We're going. Now!"  
  
"Ah, come on, Delgado. We'll be quick." His teasing voice became serious then, and ripe with longing. "I need you. You know how much I need you."  
  
*I need you, too,* she thought, *More than you'll ever know.*   
  
What she said was, "Todd, we can't." But she was desperately fighting back the smile that kept trying to sneak through. Since they got married, he got what he wanted way too often. He was like a child in that respect, and she had to admit, she secretly loved catering to him. But for once, she'd like to win. Just once.  
  
He moved toward her and she could feel her will slipping away as he encircled her in his arms. "Yes we can." His voice was hoarse and sultry and made her shiver, like cold fingers on her spine. He started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
*Say what you want about Todd Manning,* she thought, enjoying the sensation immensely, *He is very persuasive.*  
  
Todd's hand snaked around to the zipper of her wine-colored dress, Todd's favorite color on her, and started to pull. His lips searched for hers and found them, and she was left breathless again by his kiss.  
She thought how she lost all control when she was with him. It was a feeling she'd never experienced with any other man and it thrilled and excited her. But the part of her that wanted to be in control, to command instead of surrender, tried again to assert itself.   
  
*Right,* she thought, *As much as I might want this, it can wait until we get home. People will be wondering where we are.* She formed a mental picture of herself painstakingly reapplying her makeup and it afforded her enough strength to make one more attempt at protest, however weak, because, oh, being in his arms felt   
so good.  
  
Her mind searched for something that might get him to stop, but he was nuzzling her again and in that place that she liked right behind her ear, and the only thing that would burst through the haze of pleasure was,   
  
"Todd, I-I'd have to fix your tie again!"   
  
It came out in a breathless whisper, but to her relief (and disappointment) her husband pulled away. But he was still smiling.  
  
"No you won't," he replied, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I'll just leave it on."  
  
She laughed at this mental picture. *They died with their boots on,* she thought, *and my husband makes love with his tie on.*  
  
That did it. His ability to make her laugh was one of the things she loved most about him and she realized that she wanted him more than she ever had. Her husband with his long, darkly golden hair and his rapscallion grin. Her heart swelled with a mixture of love and blind lust that nearly made her faint.  
  
*Oh hell,* she thought as she slipped out of her dress, *We're the Mannings. They can wait.* And on the heels of that, *You win again Mr. Manning. No, I think this time we both win.*  
  
They were late to the New Years Eve Party at the Palace, of course. A half an hour shy of midnight. Their prepared excuse was only met by knowing smiles, so they gave up and decided to twirl around the dance floor until the countdown.  
  
Tea still couldn't believe how good he was, and he'd only gotten better since he surprised her with a waltz at their wedding. He was so light on his feet and her heart swelled with pride at the handsome man that at her side. He was all hers.  
  
They held each other close as they slow danced to a romantic tune. Todd looked down at her. Her hair was up, little tendrils of curls framing her face. The diamond necklace that Todd had given her for Christmas gleamed and glittered from its place around her neck. He bent down to her ear and whispered,   
  
"You are so beautiful, Téa. Sometimes I still can't believe you are with me."  
  
She smiled, "Well I am. And this is where I'm going to stay...oh look Todd!"  
  
The clock said they were a minute away from midnight and a new year. A new year of life together and she couldn't wait. The countdown began.  
  
"10...9...8..."  
  
She thought about how they'd shared in their love for each other (he had taken his tie off after all, and yes, she'd had to tie it for him again) and were two hours late for their trouble, but she wouldn't have changed a thing.  
  
"7...6...5..."  
  
She thought about putting Starr to bed and thinking how fortunate she felt to have the little girl in her life."  
  
"4...3...2..."  
  
She thought about how thrilled she would be when she would at last carry the child she and Todd made together.   
  
"1..."   
  
She thought about how joyful she was. And how fulfilled.   
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
Todd swept her up into a kiss, long, lingering and beautiful, and they welcomed the New Year in together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please press your browser's BACK button to return.  



End file.
